Total Drama Episode 7 - Buzzer up
Chris : Last time on Total drama Milions. Chris : The campers Had A Maze Game. Chris : Beth won and now she is infinsable till the merge, And Katie was Elimanated! Chris : What will be this challenge? Find out now :D ************************* Chris : Okay campers wake up its time to Play Buzzer Up! Tyler : Wow dude how put that huge stage there?! Chris : XD Everybody sit down. As you can see the stage has 3 buzzers. Chris : each team must pick 1 person to represent thier team in a Total drama challenge. Heather : Ill do it from Amazons Bridgette : Ill do it from Chris is really hot Tyler : Cmon Lindsay you can do it. Lindsay : okay ill do it from uhh what team am i on again? Tyler : Team Victory Lindsay : Oh Yeah Chris : Okay get to your Buzzers. First Question, Who was first Elimanated in THIS season Heather : ~BUZZ~ Blainley! Chris : Correct! 1P to heather! Next, Who was second elimanated in this season Lindsay : ~BUZZ~ Umm what was the question again? Chris : Sorry no replays. Heather : ~BUZZ~ Courtney! Chris : Correct! Heather has 2 Points! Who was the winner of Total drama Action AUSTRALIAN ending? Bridgette : Beth? Chris : Correnct! 1P to Brid. If you get this answer you will get 2 Points Chris : What episode Did Duncan come return in Total Drama World tour? Heather ~BUZZ~ I see London ^,^ Chris : Correct! Heather has 4 Points! Bridgette ; Hey how come she got it! Chris : You and lindsay were elimanated at that time >:) Chris : Next question. In TDWT I see London, Who was kidnapped first Heather : Alejandro Chris : Correct! 5 Points heather Chris : Who did Alejandro get stuck to a Pole Bridgette : Me Chris : Hahahaha yes correct lol i always crack up on that one. You now have 2P Chris : In the last Epi of TDWT who was Alejandros Helpers? Lindsay : ~Buzz~ OH OH OH I KNOW I KNOW!! Me and Courtney! Chris : Finally u got one correct! Chris : Last question. In last Epi of TDWT Who was Heathers Helpers Heather : Cody and Harold. Chris : Correct! Team Amazons are safe only. Team Chris is really hot and team victory are going in Chris : Elimanation! ******************* Chris : Team Chris is hot, You are in elimination once again. You cannot vote for beth she is safe. Chris : That Leaves only Alejandro, Bridgette, Zeke and Sadie. Chris : Okay Marshmellow time. Bridgette and sadie your safe with no votes *Bridgette and sadie High Five* Chris : Alejandro and Zeke your tied th two votes. Bridgette and sadie your the people who are going to vote Chris : Who to send home. Talk to eachother and make your decision. Sadie : I think we should vote off Zeke. Bridgette : Alejandro stuck my toung to a pole last season! Chris : Decision? Sadie : We are voting off Alejandro. Chris : Bye!! Alejandro : What - No! I want my reveeeeeeengeeeee ************************************** Chris : Team victory. Its time for you to vote. DJ, Lindsay, Tyler and Noah. Time to vote. Chris : Okay marshmellow time. 1 votes for DJ... One vote for Noah... 2 Votes for Lindsay. Lindsay : aw :( oh well i miss my Friends back home. Tyler : Ill miss you :( Lindsay : we will meet after this season ends okay? Tyler :) ******************************************* Chris : Final 12! Who will Win Total drama Millionare? Who will be Elimanated next? Find out next time. Not Elimanated : TEAM AMAZON Gwen Duncan Cody Heather Izzy TEAM CHRIS IS HOT Sadie Beth Bridgette Ezekiel TEAM VICTORY DJ TYLER NOAH NOTE! THIS IS NOT UP TO DATE! THIS IS FOR THIS EPI ONLY.!!